


Colours of Rare

by NotAMuggleMiss



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Jealousy, M/M, Passion, Plot Twists, Rare Pairings, Secret Relationship, calm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29253471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotAMuggleMiss/pseuds/NotAMuggleMiss
Summary: Rare Pair Drabbles inspired by colours/themes of the LSWD competition and more.
Relationships: Ginny Weasley/Blaise Zabini, Hermione Granger/Charlie Weasley, Theodore Nott/Harry Potter
Kudos: 13





	1. Distracted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Week 0 was warm-up week. The prompt was Red/Passion and the pair was Hermione/Charlie. Max 250 words

She buried her hands in his tousled red hair as his soft lips trailed kisses up her neck, leaving her breathless. Yet even at a time like this, Hermione couldn’t help but be distracted by her own thoughts.

Charlie Weasley was a conundrum she had yet to decipher and she felt the matter was becoming rather pressing after five months of dating him. As he delicately dragged her earlobe into his mouth and nibbled at her like she was a delicacy, she sighed.

She had gotten to know him better when she’d set her sights on researching dragons’ rights and spent months in Romania. That had been enough to awaken the riotous butterflies that seemed to have taken up permanent residence in her mid-section and his interest. But there had to be something more that made their relationship work.

“Hermione!” He growled her name like a warning, bringing her back to the moment at hand. He stared her down with heat in his eyes. “Come back, little witch. I much prefer you as an active participant.”

She climbed into his lap with a smirk and brought her lips back to his with enthusiasm. As rough hands wrapped around her waist and slid deliciously up the back of her shirt, pulling her flush with his body, it all seemed to click into place.

She had never felt passion like Charlie’s with anyone else in her life. Everyone knew, if there was anything Hermione also had in spades, it was passion.


	2. Dark Corners

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Week 1's prompt was Blue/Calm and the pair was NottPott. Max 400 words.

Hogwarts lay in ruins around him, but the Boy-Who-Lived hardly seemed to notice anything other than the man in front of him.

Though acrid smoke still burned his lungs and the sounds of grief assaulted his aching head from every direction, the battle’s chaotic aftermath receded as Harry looked into Theo’s blue eyes and was enveloped by a surprising calmness.

He smiled.

The world had never been particularly kind to Harry. Yet, this world that chewed him up and spat him out, leaving him to brokenly gather his pieces before attempting to swallow him whole, had also given him Theo. This man was his breath of fresh air in a life that had always been cruel to him. Theo’s love had carried Harry through the past two years of horrors and struggles, lightening his burdens and doubling his joys.

The necessary secrecy surrounding their relationship had taken its toll, of course, but the weight of it had somehow never cost more than the price Harry was willing to pay for their stolen moments of solace. Nothing brought peace to the soul quite like a warm body, a willing mouth, a listening ear, a tender touch.

There was something about the way their heartbeats had always fallen into sync as they memorized each others’ faces in dark corners, drinking in the details and painting portraits kept safe in their minds. They held fast to them like blankets, to ward off the bitter cold of war and their anguish at existing on opposite sides of it.

Harry thought Theo was the most beautiful man he had ever seen, even now, with his face covered in the remnants of a battle he could have chosen not to fight. Perhaps he was even more handsome because he chose to fight it anyway.

For love.

There was some measure of insanity in what some people were willing to do for love. Harry was beginning to understand the madness of it intimately. It was the adrenaline coursing through his veins even as a pain he had never known before seemed to slowly overtake his senses.

As Harry stared into Theo’s unseeing blue eyes one last moment before gently pulling his lids closed, he felt surprisingly calm.

But the calm often comes before the storm. As he slowly rose to walk away, Harry vowed the coming tempest would drown them all.


	3. Clandestine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Week 2's prompt was Green/Jealousy and the pair was Blaise/Ginny. Max 450 words.

“Show yourself! I know you’re there.”

Ginny froze in place and raised her wand in the darkness. If there was anything she had learned since the beginning of her sixth year, it was not to run unless she was absolutely certain she could get away.

Wandlight flooded her vision and she could just make out the face of Blaise Zabini in the sudden brightness.

He swore under his breath. Ginny held hers.

“What do you think you’re doing out after curfew? It’s not safe out here!” There was an angry edge to his concern and his eyes flashed as he lowered his wand.

“I’m just as dangerous as anyone else in these halls, Zabini,” she scoffed. Truthfully, she knew it had been foolish to come herself, but there hadn’t been a choice.

“It’s Zabini again, is it? That’s how we’re going to play, Ginny?” He sighed. “I was expecting Longbottom tonight.”

“That’s Weasley to you,” she retorted. Her face softened before she continued.”Neville’s out cold...He had detention with Crabbe earlier, barely made it back.”

Zabini cringed.

“They still have no business sending you, couldn’t Finnegan have come? Or were you hoping to have a few moments with your precious Theo?” He asked, bitterness tainting his tone. “Sorry to disappoint you.”

“What are you talking about? Why would I care about seeing Theo? I don’t have time for your guessing games, just give me the potions before I get caught!”

She watched as a panoply of emotions travelled across his face. For a man who held his feelings so closely guarded, he was shite at hiding them from her.

“I heard about last week. Goyle caught you snogging.”

“Circe’s tit, Blaise! Don’t tell me you picked now, of all times, to be jealous! You have no right! You haven’t spoken to me all year! I didn’t even know you were with Theo and Pansy in this.” She breathed deeply through her nose, trying to calm down. “It was our cover, it didn’t mean anything. Besides, he’s with Luna.”

Blaise gently tucked a stray hair behind her ear. As his arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her close, Ginny couldn’t help but relax into his touch. She wanted to be mad, but with the whole world upside down, the temptation to allow just one thing to feel right was too strong.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t think,” Blaise conceded. “I just want you to be safe.”

“Are any of us safe?” She muttered into his shirt, inhaling his scent. “I missed you.”

Dipping his face down to hers, he placed a lingering kiss on Ginny’s lips before handing her the shrunken package and slowly backing away.

“I missed you too, love.”


End file.
